Dance Floor Lovers
by BoxingBunny
Summary: The meanings of dance can transcend time, language, and even species. It can draw strangers together even for the briefest of moments. This is the story of two such strangers and their times together. ON HIATUS UNTIL JANUARY 2013


AN: Just a little side project to get me back into the swing of writing! I reread what I had written so far for Foresight and just haven't been able to get things to flow the way I want them to…dang it. This is a prime example of my stories being fueled by music xD This is kinda song-ficcy but it can't really be helped. I won't be putting lyrics or anything in the story, but I will suggest a song to listen to. It will usually either be what I was listening to while writing the chapter or just what I had in mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think of my newest endeavor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho…damn.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Dance Floor Lovers

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Chapter 1  
Suggested Music for chapter: Diamonds by Breathe Carolina (awesome band by the way)

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why was he here? He hated places like this. There were far too many people in the large but limited space, but nobody else seemed to mind. In fact, the people who frequented this particular hot-spot seemed to thrive on bodily contact. But not him. The music was deafening to his sensitive hearing. The brightly colored flashing lights drove his curious and perceptive eyes insane. And then there was the ever-present smell that was thickly laced throughout the air; it was a mixture of alcohol, sweat, and pheromones both natural and synthetic. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to have sex with something or throw up. It could really go either way at this particular point in time.

Curse his demonic senses for subjecting him to all of these irritants.

Curse the humans for creating such a damnable place.

And curse Yusuke for dragging him here…again.

His friend and past teammate had gotten engaged to his long-time girlfriend, Keiko, several months ago. But the fiery yet usually responsible and reserved girl had surprised everyone a few weeks after by saying that she had always concentrated so much on her studies and keeping Yusuke out of trouble that she felt she had missed out on some things. So it pretty much boiled down to wanting to get some partying out of her system before she got married and settled down. And of course Yusuke wasn't about to let the pretty girl go dancing by herself, so he was her date every weekend. But he couldn't leave it at that…no, of course he couldn't. Yusuke had to drag Kurama right along with him so that he wouldn't have to suffer through it alone.

And that's how Kurama found himself in this god-forsaken hell hole of sight, sound, and smell for the third Saturday night in a row. While the fox spirit within him would practically beg him to partake in the physical contact that everyone else seemed so comfortable with, the more human side of Kurama didn't wish to have any contact with the people here whatsoever.

Yusuke had recently been dragged off by Keiko to dance which left Kurama sitting by himself at a small high-top table in the relatively shadowed area near one of the walls of the building. He regarded the sweaty mass of over-sexed humanity with a cold, critical eye while his face showed little more than indifference to the entire situation.

Many women had propositioned him for everything from a drink or a dance to a one-night stand or a quick fling in the restroom. In Japan his tall and lean stature, emerald eyes, crimson hair that flowed down his back, and delicate features garnered him much attention from both sexes. He'd had more than his fair share of short flings and trysts in his time as the human, Shuichi Minamino. But he avoided any kind of long-term relationship like the plague.

It's not that he preferred the sometimes lonely existence that he led. Far from it actually; more fox by nature than human, he craved attention and physical contact and someone to share his home and life with. But that didn't keep him from being picky about it. He being a human who shared his body with the soul of a powerful fox demon made him a bit more complicated than the average male that human women were used to dealing with. The chances of him finding a mate or even just a girlfriend who would be able to comprehend his existence in the Human World were slim to none. It was very likely that he would have to wait until after his human mother had passed and his human friends were gone as well before he could, in good conscience, go live in the Demon World and settle down to start a family.

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to dispel such thoughts. Wonderful…he was sitting in a club on a Saturday night in his prime reflecting on what a miserable and lonely life he led. It would almost be laughable if it wasn't so close to being pathetic.

He continued to listen to the obnoxiously loud music and was grateful when the next song began. I had a softer beginning than the songs before it and was only complimented by the lights shifting mostly to hues of blue and white. He continued to watch the crowd move to the music and it continued to be lost on him on what the appeal of this activity was. But then, through a break in the crowd, he saw her.

She was a woman simply dancing. She had no discernable partner that he could see, male or female. She wasn't even dancing with a group of friends as he would see so many other women doing. But something about this lone woman had him mesmerized.

She looked as though she were maybe a year or two younger than himself. Her small form was lean and trim and perfectly fit. Dark-washed jeans rested low on flared hips as her midriff was left bare to the world up to a few inches below her breasts where a pristine white top began. It had a snug fit around her ample chest and fit just as closely to the rest of her as it wrapped around the edges of her shoulders, leaving the smooth planes themselves bare, and continued down into long, skin-tight sleeves.

He watched as the muscles of her abdomen flexed as she rolled her hips. Her arms were raised above her head of long, obsidian locks that were pulled into a thick ponytail high on her head. Her eyes were closed as she listened to and simply felt the music. Her face bore no signs of makeup—not that she needed any with her thick eyelashes, clear complexion, and full lips. Her movements were slow, smooth, and steady. There was no strain to keep up with the crowd around her. And due to this, she looked almost peaceful in the sea of writhing bodies.

It was perfectly clear that she hadn't come to this dance club for the clothed orgy that everyone else seemed to be participating in. She had come here for herself. And she was absolutely beautiful as she became lost in her own world of music and flashing lights.

After a moment of watching her, Kurama noticed that her eyes began to open. They were hazy and glazed at first as though she was just waking from a trance. But as sapphire met emerald her foggy eyes began to shine as she kept her gaze locked with his. The small smile that graced her lips was all the encouragement it took to get him out of his seat for the first time that night.

Weaving his way through the crowd on the dance floor Kurama came to stand directly in front of the woman he'd been watching. He was a good bit taller than she was, and they simply continued to stare at one another for a brief moment before her eyes slid shut once more. Reaching out with one of her small, delicate hands she ran her fingers from his shoulder to his elbow and caused him to lose himself in the music with her.

He knew that his body was moving, but wasn't paying much attention to the movements themselves. Truth be told, he wasn't paying much attention to the music either. What had captured his attention was her. He could hear her heavy breaths and even the strong beats of her heart if he listened closely enough.

They moved together. Neither spoke. Neither touched. But for that moment in time it was like they were the same person.

The music continued to change. Sometimes the beat was fast, sometimes it was slow, but the two on the dance floor just continued with their instinctual, almost primal, dance with one another.

Kurama had no idea how much time passed before he felt the hand on his shoulder pulling him away. His eyes snapped open as he stumbled back slightly before catching himself and turning to see Yusuke pulling him towards the exit where a panting, smiling Keiko waiting with her shoes in her hands. Glancing over his shoulder he was able to catch a small glimpse of the woman he'd been dancing with for most of the night looking at him with a smile on her face before the crowd of people swallowed her once again.

He didn't know her age.

He didn't know her name.

He didn't know where she was from.

He didn't even know what her voice sounded like.

But he did know that her touch was electric.

He did know that her smile was magnetic.

He did know that her hips were hypnotic.

And that was enough to cause a small smirk to take over his lips as he thought that maybe he wouldn't mind coming back next weekend. If only for the small chance that he would be able to dance with the small, blue eyed beauty one more time.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: So yeah…there we go! If you're looking for long chapters with this story, you're going to be sorely disappointed I think xD I was going through my music library and was reminded of when I actually had a social life and would go dancing…fun times! Anyone who has gone to a club just to dance can probably own up to just getting completely lost in the music. People can completely transform on dance floors! It makes for interesting people-watching if you like that particular activity. Anyway, let me know what you think! I'll probably have another chapter up soon. If not on this story then on my other one. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
